Presently, there are many different wagering games used in gambling establishments. The problem with most of these games is twofold. First, the customer needs to remain at the gaming machine/gaming table to play. If a customer leaves a table or machine, the customer generally has no ability to continue to play. While the customer may ask a friend to continue to wager, the customer has no ability to actually control his/her friend's actions. Further, once a customer leaves a gaming table/machine, the customer generally loses his/her spot and is unable to continue to play.
Second, in general, a customer can only play one casino game at a time. It would be extremely difficult for a customer to move among two or more casino tables/machines even if the casino tables/machines are next to one another. Another issue with many casino wagering games are that many casino games are difficult to understand. This relates to not only how to play the casino game but also the strategy involved in playing. Thus, many people who would normally like to play and gamble end up not playing.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method to overcome the above problem.